


Seductive sunrise

by Sweetss80



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Archer is seductive, Homoeroticism, Huth is....well....sexy, I Ship It, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: An intense and intimate moment between Douglas and Oskar.





	Seductive sunrise

A sunbeam tickles my nose. I wake up slowly. The sun does its best to light the bedroom. It gives the room a soft, orange-red glow. Without trying to make a sound, I get up and walk to the window. Despite the warmth of the sun it’s a bit cool in the room and I put on some clothes. I open the curtains a little bit. 

I look outside and I see that it promises to be a beautiful day. A sense of guilt suddenly overtakes me. I am in love, hopelessly in love with a man. I shouldn’t even fall in love. Not with a man and not with someone who is actually an enemy, a German. And a high-ranking officer. 

But love can’t be forced. And when I turn around and look at my lover, I’m again struck by his beautiful, strong body. I look at his long, muscular legs. The blankets are sloppy around his waist. His upper body is bared. He sleeps. My lover, my Oskar. I know how greedy and tender he can be. I get a warm feeling when I think how his hands go over my body, pushes his hard body against mine and kisses me until I go mad. 

He seems to have an amber body through the sunlight in the bedroom. He looks very attractive. I feel a pleasant tension in my lower body again. I would like to caress him again, seduces him and feel him in me until he screams of pleasure. And then it is my turn to be loved. I imagine he kisses me, slowly down until he ... _Oh_!

I shake off my erotic fantasy with haste. I look outside again. The orange-red glow changes to a yellow-orange sky. 

I think further. Two lost souls. An English policeman and a high-ranking German officer. But we found each other. We are equal in terms of intelligence. I didn’t realize for a long time that I was falling in love. I really thought Barbara was the real one for me. 

For him, however, that was already much clearer. He showed that. Through small gestures, the yearning look in his crystal blue eyes. He was jealous because I had something with 'that Barga woman'.

We are undoing something that can no longer be tame. Cravings, lust, desire. And it feels so good .... 

"Douglas?" A voice sounds behind me. I startle from my thoughts. Oskar has woken up and looks at me with concern. 

"What is it? Why do you wear clothes? " 

"Nothing wrong. I could not sleep, "I reassure him. "And it’s cold in the room." 

"Cold? Something can be done about that. Come back to bed," says my lover and he extends his arms invitingly. The blankets have fallen off him and his long, naked body is visible in full glory. I swallow, fascinated by his powerful beauty, not knowing what to say. My hot fantasy comes to the surface again. 

"Your wish is my command, Standartenführer." Oskar raises his eyebrow when he hears his rank. 

I slowly take off my clothes - knowing that he’s looking at me - and I’m laying next to him. Only now do I feel how cold I actually am. 

Oskar pulls me in his arms and slowly begins to massage me. I feel his warm breath on my face. His warm hands on my body feels heavenly and my blood flows faster in my veins. I feel how another place reacts to my body. I groan softly. 

"Jesus, what have you been up to?" He says reproachfully. I can’t say anything, too fascinated by Oskar's heavenly massage and I feel how hard I start to become. Hard and feverish. 

I start kissing him, first gently and then more intensely. He is surprised until he feels how excited I am. His eyes are twinkling. He draws me even closer. 

"You naughty boy," he whispers to me. I shut him up by kissing him again. But now intense, eager and hungry. I hear him moaning and I feel his erection pushing against my body. 

I gently push his legs apart. I want to go inside. I want to feel it. I want to love him.

Our bodies become one and we move together. He feels delicious and I see how he closes his eyes and enjoys it. He pushes my hips closer to him and I feel myself sinking deeper into him. 

Meanwhile, I stroke his naked upper body, his abs and his nipples that have become stiff because of the arousal. We are sweating from the straining. He moans and I feel that I’m almost coming to a climax. 

"Oh Oskar, you feel so delicious," I gasp. I hardly keep it anymore. I look at his own hard cock and I touch it carefully. It feels warm and stiff. 

"Douglas .....Douglas." 

I feel a thunderbolt through me and with a long moan I’m coming within his body. 

"Douglas ... My God…I’m coming, I’m coming ......," my lover is panting and I feel how my orgasm stimulates his own. He jerks and a moment later I feel a moist heat dripping over my belly. 

Exhausted, I pull back carefully and I lay next to him. We are too tired to say a word to each other.

"Oskar, you are fantastic," I say to him a moment later. 

"Hmmmm ...... I still long for you." He looks at me lovingly.

The sun has risen high and our bedroom is filling with a warm, summery light. We smell of sweat, arousal and sex. 

My stomach is heard in a noisy way. We both start to laugh. Making love makes you hungry.

"I promised to prepare breakfast for you," I say, and I'm getting ready to get up. "No," Oskar says resolutely, and he stops me. "I do that for you. Stay down. " And before I can protest, he gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen. He doesn’t bother to put on some clothes.

I grin and see it all for me: a naked Oskar who is preparing breakfast in the kitchen. 

Moments later he returns with tea and toast. I stand up and look at his long, well-proportioned body. A feeling of happiness shooting through me. He is mine, I think. And I am his. 

Together we have breakfast in bed. I feel relaxed. We have this day completely for us alone. A smile appears around my mouth.

Oskar sees my smile and touches my lips tenderly. "What are you thinking about?" He asks. 

"To us, to this new day. We have this day all to ourselves," I reply. 

He laughs and falls back into the pillows. "Never thought it would ever run like this," he says. 

"That is mutual." I press a kiss on his forehead, on the tip of his nose and our lips meet again. 

We look at each other. I see his gaze, a look that says more than a thousand words. In this dark chaotic world we have found each other. Love knows no borders, no boxes. We feel one, despite our contradictions. And deep inside I know that everything will be all right. And he knows that too. 

"Come Oskar," I say finally. "Let's make something beautiful of this day."


End file.
